TIME
by aicchan
Summary: Tak salah Kakashi memberikan seluruh hatinya pada pria ini. Pria dengan kelembutan dan kebaikan hati yang tulus. Mungkin itu yang membuat Kakashi mencintainya. Senyumnya, matanya, kehangatannya. Kehadiran ituka menutup sempurna lubang besar di hati Kakashi yang ada sejak lama. -Entry for FUJOSHI INDEPENDENCE DAY #4 - ENJOY


Bulan sabit menjadi penghias langit malam ditemani sejuta bintang yang berkerlip jenaka. Hawa sejuk di penghujung musim semi membuat sebagian besar orang masih enggan untuk kembali pulang dan lebih memilih untuk menikmati malam di luar. Entah berbincang di taman, atau sekedar berjalan mengelilingi desa.

Tapi di sebuah ruangan di gedung akademi, masih tampak seorang pria muda yang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, seolah tak peduli pada godaan panorama alam di luar sana.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**_Naruto _**_© Kishimoto Masashi_

**_Time_**_ © aicchan_

_Kakashi X Iruka_

Didedikasikan untuk _entry_ di **FUJOSHI INDEPENDENCE DAY #4 **tanggal 6-9 September.

**ENJOY**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

"Iruka-sensei, kamu pulang duluan."

Iruka menoleh dan melambai sekenanya pada reekan pengajar di akademi. Tinggallah dia seorang diri di ruangan itu sambil menata berkas-berkas para murid. Walau waktu kelulusan murid akademi untuk menjadi genin masih lumayan lama, tapi dia harus sudah mulai memilih dan menentukan materi ujian dan standart kelulusan. Setiap tahun harus berbeda, agar perkembangan genin muda Konoha semakin baik. Dia merenggangkan badannya yang terasa kaku karena sudah duduk semenjak sore tadi, tapi pekerjaan hari ini harus selesai, agar dia bisa menikmati hari liburnya besok.

Suara ketukan di pintu membuat Iruka menoleh. Di ambang pintu dia melihat seorang Jonin berdiri bersandar dan menyilangkan kakinya.

"Sudah kuduga kau masih ada di sini."

"Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi mendekati Iruka, "masih lama?"

"Sedikit lagi. Ada keperluan apa kemari?"

Kakashi berdiri di samping meja Iruka, "aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam. Aku yakin kau belum makan sejak siang tadi."

Hanya senyum yang menjadi jawaban Iruka, lalu dia kembali pada pekerjaannya. Kakashi akhirnya duduk si salah satu kursi kosong di sana, memandang sosok yang telah memenuhi ruang kosong di hatinya sejak lima tahun lalu.

Sekitar setengah jam keudian, Iruka pun selesai dengan sisa pekerjaannya.

"Sudah?"

Iruka mengangguk dan memasukkan berkas di meja ke dalam laci, "ayo, perutku baru terasa lapar sekarang."

Keduanya keluar dari gedung akademi dan menuju ke daerah pertokoan.

"Ramen? Yang benar saja, Iruka," protes Kakashi saat mereka berdiri di depan kedai ramen langganan Iruka.

"Aku sedang ingin makan ramen," tak mempedulikan protes Kakashi, Iruka masik ke dalam kedai itu, ternyata di dalam ada Naruto yang sedang menghabiskan isi mangkuknya.

"Aaah! Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei," seru Naruto dengan mulut penuh.

Iruka tersenyum, "kau juga baru makan malam, Naruto? Apa yang kau lakukan sampai jam segini?" dia duduk di samping Naruto dan Kakashi di sebelahnya.

"Aku baru pulang dari misi. Makanya baru sempat makan. Jiichan, aku tambah semangkuk lagi!" Naruto sudah memesan menu baru meski isi mangkuknya masih tersisa sedikit.

Iruka memandang sosok pemuda yang kini menjadi shinobi yang paling diperhitungkan dari Konoha. Setelah perang besar setahun yang lalu, Naruto terus berkembang pesat, sebagai seorang shinobi, sebagai seseorang yang akan menduduki jabatan seorang Hokage di masa depan nanti. Pemuda ini adalah harapan Konoha saat ini.

"Makanlah yang banyak. Aku yang mentraktir."

Mendengar itu, wajah Naruto langsung bersinar bahagia, "serius? Iruka-sensei mau mentraktirku? Asiiiiik!"

"Hhh… kau ini masih saja memanjakannya," ujar Kakashi.

Iruka tertawa, "gimana ya… aku sudah terlanjur terbiasa untuk memanjakan anak ini."

Makan malam itu berlangsung cepat. Naruto berpamitan pulang duluan, sedang Iruka ikut pulang ke rumah Kakashi.

"Kau tidak ambil misi? Beberapa hari ini aku lihat kau di desa terus," Iruka melepaskan jaketnya dan menggantungnya di lemari. Rumah Kakashi sudah seperti rumah keduanya saja.

Kakashi sendiri langsung duduk di dekat jendela dan membukanya lebar, "sedang malas saja. Lagipula para bocah terlihat semangat sekali, jadi biarkan mereka saja yang bekerja."

"Kau ini benar-benar pemalas," Iruka duduk di dekat Kakashi, membiarkan pria itu memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. Iruka bersandar di dada Kakashi dan memandang bulan yang tampak temaram, "tak terasa, satu tahun sudah berlalu."

"Ah… sudah satu tahun," Kakashi melepas kain hitam yang menutupi separuh wajahnya, juga tanda ninjanya. Hanya di hadapan Iruka, Kakashi mau menunjukkan wajahnya, "dunia shinobi sedang ada dalam masa transisi, tapi ku rasa ini akan jadi perubahan ke arah yang lebih baik."

Iruka meletakkan tangannya di atas lengan Kakashi yang memeluknya erat, "tentu saja. Semua bertaruh nyawa dalam perang yang lalu."

Kakashi memejamkan mata, teringat akhir perang yang terasa begitu panjang.

"Sakura… apa kabarnya sejak saat itu? Setahun ini aku nyaris tak bertemu dengannya," Iruka melirik pada pria yang memeluknya.

"Ku rasa dia masih terguncang, tapi Sakura gadis yang kuat, aku yakin dia akan pulih kembali, sama seperti Naruto," Kakashi menyandarkan wajahnya di pundak Iruka, "mereka anak-anak yang kuat. Kau tidak perlu mencemaskan mereka."

Iruka tertawa, "ya… aku tahu." Tawanya terhenti saat tengan Kakashi meralih ke rambutnya dan melepas tail ikatnya, membuat helai hitam itu turun menutupi bahu Iruka, "Kakashi…"

"Diamlah," Kakashi menyibak rambut itu, "besok kau libur, kan?"

Iruka tak perlu bertanya untuk tahu apa maksud Kakashi dengan pertanyaan itu. Dia berpindah posisi duduk hingga dia berhadapan dengan pria berambut keperakan itu, "malam ini, kau boleh melakukan apapun yang kau mau, asal besok, kau kembali menjadi Kakashi yang bersemangat lagi."

Mata Kakashi memandang lurus pada bola mata Iruka yang selalu bisa melihat ke bagian hatinya yang terdalam. Kakashi tersenyum dan mencium lembut bibir Iruka, "aku janji."

Segera saja mereka saling berbagi kehangatan, membagi rasa cinta yang mereka miliki pada satu sama lain dalam buaian yang membuat mereka sejenak melupakan eksetensi dunia dan menenggelamkan diri dalam dimensi sempurna di sekeliling mereka.

.

.

Saat pagi datang, Iruka yang bangun terlebih dulu. Dia melihat Kakashi masih pulas di sebelahnya. Iruka menyambar celana panjang yang tergeletak di tatami, memakaianya dan barulah dia beranjak untuk mandi. Setelah menyegarkan diri dengan air dingin, Iruka memakai kaus milik Kakashi dan menuju ke dapur yang ada di sisi lain apartemen yang bertipe satu ruang besar dan kamar mandi itu. Seperti dugaannya, di lemari pendingin milik Kakashi nyaris tak ada bahan yang bisa dimasak.

"Sepertinya harus beli makan di luar." Iruka pun perlahan keluar dari rumah Kakashi, agar pemiliknya tak terbangun.

Pagi yang biasa di Konoha, meski matahari masih mengintip, tapi beberapa toko sudah buka dan siap berbisnis. Terutama toko-toko penjual sayuran dan daging. Itu membuat Iruka malah jadi ingin memasak sendiri. Jadilah dia membeli bahan mentah dan kembali pulang untuk memasak. Sudah terbiasa hidup sendiri sejak kecil, Iruka mau tak mau jadi pandai memasak juga, karena lebih hemat dan sehat.

Sampai di tempat Kakashi, ternyata sang empu rumah masih tidur. Iruka juga tak bermaksud untuk membangunkannya, karena dia tahu kalau Kakashi sendiri masih sering dihantui mimpi buruk dari perang yang belum lama usai. Meski Kakashi mencoba setengah mati untuk menutupinya, Iruka tahu kalau sang Ninja Peniru itu masih merasa shock begitu tahu jati diri dari musuh besar mereka. Siapa yang tida terguncang jika tahu dalang dibalik perang yang lalu adalah teman masa kecilmu?

Aroma sedap akhirnya mengusik indera Kakashi. Pria itu mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali dan tersenyum melihat Iruka sedang memasak di dapurnya, "apa yang kau buat?"

Suara Kakashi sedikit mengejutkan Iruka, membuatnya berbalik, "hanya omelet, tapi kusisi daging dan sayur. Kau mandilah dulu!"

Setengah malas, Kakashi turun dari tempat tidur dan langsung ke kamar mandi.

Iruka sendiri menyiapkan sarapan di meja pendek yang ada di tengah ruangan, sebagai pembatas tempat tidur dan dapur. Kakashi keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut yang basah kuyup.

"Hei! Keringkan rambutmu dengan benar! Kau bisa sakit nanti."

Kakashi menggosokkan handuk di lehernya kuat-kuat ke kepalanya, membuat air menetes kemana-mana.

"Seperti anak kecil saja," gerutu Iruka, lalu dia menyodorkan sepiring penuh omelet pada Kakashi, "makanlah dan setelah itu kau harus mengambil misi, Kakashi-sensei. Aku tidak mau bertemu Naruto dan mendengar anak itu mengomel lagi karena tak bisa melaksanakan misi denganmu. Biar begitu, dia kangen padamu."

"Ya ya… aku akan mengambil misi hari ini," Kakashi meraih sendoknya dan mulai menikmati sarapannya yang tak biasa itu, "dengan satu syarat."

"Eh?" Iruka yang sedang menuang teh jadi terhenti gerakannya, "syarat?"

Kakashi menelan isi mulutnya, "hmm… kalau aku pulang nanti, kau harus masih ada di sini."

"Hah? Memang kau yakin bisa pulang dalam sehari? Misimu tak mungkin hanya D atau C kan?"

"Biar aku tidak pulang seminggu juga, kau harus tetap di sini," kata Kakashi cuek sambil memakan sisa sarapannya.

Iruka memandang Kakashi setengah tak percaya, "kau… serius bicara begitu?"

Tak menjawab, Kakashi menghabiskan isi piringnya dan menyodorkannya pada Iruka, "tambah."

Masih setengah bengong, Iruka mengambilkan omelet lain dari dapur. Dia memang sengaja membuat porsi lebih karena tahu kalau Kakashi ini sebenarnya tukang makan. Setelah memberikan piring berisi omelet itu pada Kakashi, Iruka baru memakan jatahnya sendiri, "ucapanmu barusan itu persis seperti anak manja yang tak mau ditinggal orang tuanya bekerja."

"Biar saja."

Tak mau berdebat lagi, Iruka menghabiskan sarapannya. Kakashi juga sudah menyantap bersih isi piring keduanya. Kemudian Kakashi mengambil rompi Joninnya dari dalam lemari dan bersiap untuk berangkat.

"Aku pergi dulu," Kakashi membenahi tanda ninja di keningnya.

"Laksanakan misimu dengan serius dan berhenti membaca buku mesum itu!" ujar Iruka, mengantar Kakashi sampai ke pintu.

Kakashi memakai sandal dinasnya, "iya iya. Kau ini seperti istri yang cerewet saja."

Seketika wajah Iruka berubah merah, "siapa yang istri?!" serunya kesal, "sudah sana berangkat!" Iruka berkacak pinggang mendengar Kakashi berlalu sambil terkekeh senang. Setelah sosok pria itu menghilang Iruka menutup pintu dan kembali masuk untuk membereskan rumah yang sampai Kakashi kembali, akan menjadi tempat tinggalnya.

'Dia itu. Sifatnya sama sekali tak berubah sejak dulu. Tukang memaksa," Iruka dengan cekatan menarik seprai dan selimut di kasur lalu melemparkannya ke mesin cuci yang ada di kamar mandi. Seharian ini dia akan membersihkan rumah Kakashi, paham benar kalau salah satu Jonin kebanggaan Konoha itu adalah makhluk yang paling anti membersihkan rumah.

.

#

.

Sudah sepuluh hari sejak Kakashi pergi keluar desa untuk menjalankan misi. Saat ini musim panas sudah datang ke Konoha, membuat udara jadi tak nyaman dengan terik matahari yang menyengat. Iruka menghapus peluh di pelipisnya, hawa panas seperti ini merupakan kelemahan terbesarnya. Ditambah lagi dia masih harus bekerja di hari seperti ini. Akademi memang libur, tapi Chuunin di bidang akademi masih tetap masuk setiap hari untuk memeriksa ini dan itu, namun untunglah, hanya setengah hari saja.

Iruka melirik jam di dinding, sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 siang, sebentar lagi dia sudah bisa pulang. Saat hendak membereskan meja kerjanya, Iruka mendengar kegaduhan di lorong, dia pun beranjak keluar dan melihat beberapa Chuunin seangkatannya tampak panik.

'"Ah! Iruka! Untung kau masih ada di sini," ujar salah seorang Chuunin.

"Ada apa?" tanya Iruka.

"Ada sekelompok nukenin berhasil menerobos masuk. Saat ini mereka diperkirakan ada di area desa. Sudah ada perintah untuk melacak mereka, jadi kau tingalkan pekerjaanmu disini dan bergabung dengan tim pelacak."

"Baik!" Iruka pun segera melesat ke luar gedung akademi. Ini kejadian yang menyebalkan, di hari sepanas ini malah mengejar nukenin, bukan pilihan yang bagus.

Iruka melompat dari satu gedung ke gedung yang lain, sampai dia melihat Naruto di depan. Dia pun menyusul mantan anak didiknya itu, "Naruto!"

Yang dipanggil menoleh, "Iruka-sensei?! Kenapa di sini?"

"Harusnya aku yang tanya. Bukannya kau sedang ada misi?"

"Baru saja pulang. Di gerbang tadi aku diberitahu kalau ada nukenin yang masuk, ya jadi deh, aku masuk tim pelacak."

Iruka tersenyum menyadari betapa sekarang Naruto menjadi sosok yang begitu diandalkan oleh Konoha.

Setelah beberapa waktu melacak keberadaan penyusup itu, akhirnya Naruto dan Iruka menemukan dua nukenin di kawasan latihan yang ada di dekat sungai. Dari tanda ninja yang dikenakan, jelas kalau itu adalah nukenin dari kirigakure, yang berarti bukan lawan sembarangan.

Tanpa jeda waktu, Naruto menyerang dua orang itu dengan jutsu andalannya, Rasengan. Tapi jutsu turunan dari Yondaime Hoakge itu bisa dielakkan oleh dua nukenin itu. Salah satunya melesat menuju ke arah Iruka dan menyerangnya dengan sebuah katana panjang. Sigap, Iruka mencabut dua kunai dari tas perlengkapannya dan menahan laju katana itu.

"Iruka-sensei!" seru Naruto.

"Konsentrasi, Naruto! Aku tidak apa-apa," Iruka menyabetkan kunainya hingga nukenin itu melompat mundur beberapa langkah.

Akhirnya itu menjadi pertarungan satu lawan satu. Lawan Iruka adalah seorang nukenin bertubuh besar dengan katana panjang. Meski berbadan besar, kecepatan nukenin itu luar biasa, Iruka sampai kewalahan menghadapinya. Rasanya tidak sebanding kalau melawan katana dengan kunai, tapi Iruka tak punya pilihan lain.

Walau dirinya sudah jarang mengabil misi karena posisinya sebagai kepala instruktur di akademi, bukan berarti Iruka tak pernah mengasah kemampuan individunya. Beberapa segel dibentuk Iruka dengan kedua tangannya dan menguung nukenin itu dalam kekkai miliknya.

Naruto melihat itu dan tersenyum, "Iruka-sensei hebat. Kekkai itu kuat, dulu kalau tak ada Kurama, aku pasti tak bisa lolos dari kekkai itu."

"Kau meremehkan aku!" geram nukenin kecil pendek yang menjadi lawan Naruto, dia lalu menyerang dengan senjatanya, sebuah golok besar yang tak sesuai ukuran tubuhnya.

"Aah… kau ini berisik sekali," Naruto segera membuat pusaran chakra di tangannya dan semakin membesar hingga membentuk shuriken besar, "Rasenshuriken!" dan dengan telak nukenin itu terkena serangan lalu terhempas keras ke tanah, diam tak bergerak. Saat Naruto menoleh, dia melihat Iruka menghabisi si nukenin besar itu dengan beberapa rangkai gerakan taijutsu di dalam kekkai ciptaannya. Senyumnya semakin lebar saat itu. Orang-orang pasti tak percaya kalau Iruka sebenarnya termasuk shinobi yang kuat. Ya, tidak salah juga sih, sehari-hari sensei-nya yang satu itu memang terlihat tenang dan kalem.

Setelah memastikan dua nukenin itu tak berkutik, mereka mengikatnya dan membawa ninja buron itu ke gedung akademi. Ternyata di sana sudah berkumpul beberapa shinobi yang menangkap empat penyusup lainnya. Kakashi pun ada di sana.

"Ooo~ Kakashi-sensei dapat tangkapan juga ya?" Naruto melempar dua nukenin itu ke tempat nukenin lain diikat.

Bergantian Kakashi memandang Naruto dan Iruka, "kalian kena juga?"

Naruto nyengir, "lumayan deh, daripada nganggur."

Urusan kemudian diserahkan pada para anbu dan kelompok dadakan itu pun dibubarkan. Naruto langsung melesat pergi, mengatakan kalau dia mau makan ramen. Kakashi sendiri langsung mengajak Iruka untuk pulang.

"Ada-ada saja. Baru juga pulang dari misi setelah sekian lama, malah disambut kejadian begini."

Iruka tersenyum, "yang penting kan sudah selesai."

"Tapi aku lebih terkejut melihatmu masuk dalam kelompok. Kau 'tertangkap' di mana?"

"Aku masih di akademi saat itu, mau tidak mau kena juga akhirnya."

Kakashi membuka pintu rumahnya dan terkejut melihat ruangan yang rapi dan bersih, "kau serius tinggal di sini selama aku pergi?"

Iruka mematung mendengar pertanyaan itu, mendadak merasa bodoh karena menuruti syarat konyol Kakashi, "kalau begitu aku pulang saja."

Dengan cepat Kakashi menahan lengan Iruka yang sudah berbalik, "ya ampun, begitu saja marah. Aku cuma bercanda." Kakashi pun menyeret Iruka masuk dan menutup pintu, "kau itu memang perfeksionis ya."

"Kau saja yang kelewat berantakan," Iruka melepas rompi Chuunin-nya dan duduk di dekat jendela yang dia biarkan terbuka.

"Kenapa sepertinya lemas begitu sih?" Kakashi mengambil pakaian bersih dari lemari karena yang dia pakai basah karena keringat, "jangan bilang kau lelah karena melawan penyusup barusan."

"Bukan itu… hanya saja… udara kelewat panas, padahal sudah sore begini."

Kakashi duduk di sebelah Iruka setelah selesai berganti pakaian, "ya… kau memang dasarnya lemah pada udara panas sih." Dia menyalakan kipas angin di meja, "biar begini juga, tetap saja panas ya."

Angin semilir berhembus, namun tak mengubah suasana menjadi sejuk. Iruka melepas tanda ninjanya lalu berdiri, "kalau begini aku mandi saja."

Kakashi membiarkan Iruka masuk ke kamar mandi, sementara dia sendiri duduk diam memandang musim panas di Konoha.

.

Malam sudah meraja, membuat udara sedikit lebih bersahabat. Kakashi dan Iruka sudah berbaring di kasur, siap mengakhiri hari. Iruka menjadikan lengan Kakashi sebagai bantalnya.

"Ada yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Kakashi, memeluk Iruka erat, "sejak tadi kau kelihatan bengong saja."

Iruka tak menjawab, dia hanya diam dan merapat pada Kakashi.

"Kau selalu bilang kalau ada masalah, kau tidak boleh menyimpannya sendiri," Kakashi mengusap kepala Iruka seperti memperlakukan anak kecil, "jadi sekarang ceritakan padaku."

Setelah diam sejenak, akhirnya Iruka bicara juga, "kau ingat saat aku sedang putus asa begitu ditunjuk menjadi wali kelas Naruto? Saat itu aku bertemu denganmu. Karena ucapanmu saat itu, aku jadi bisa berpikir jernih lagi. Andai aku tidak bicara padamu, mungkin sampai sekarang aku juga masih belum bisa menerima keberadaan Naruto."

Kakashi memandang Iruka yang juga tengah memandangnya, "kenapa mendadak kau mengingat hal itu?"

"Entahlah. Seharian tadi di akademi aku terngiang ucapanmu terus. Apalagi melihat Naruto yang sekarang tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang bisa diandalkan. Aku jadi merasa bersalah lagi pada anak itu. Seandainya dulu aku lebih cepat mengulurkan tangan padanya."

"Percuma menyesali masa lalu. toh sekarang kau adalah orang terdekatnya di desa ini. Bahkan lebih dari aku," Kakashi menyusuri luka memanjang yang ada di wajah Iruka.

Iruka tertawa pelan, "yang benar saja, kau kan jonin pembimbingnya, mana bisa disamakan denganku, wali kelasnya di akademi."

"Yah… tapi memang faktanya Naruto itu lebih dekat denganmu," Kakashi menyibak rambut panjang Iruka, "membuatku sedikit cemburu."

"Ka…" Iruka tak sanggup meneruskan ucapannya karena Kakashi mendadak membaringkannya di kasur dan menindihnya. Bibir Iruka segera saja tertawa kecupan lembut Kakashi, membuat otaknya mendadak mati fungsi. Seluruh tubuhnya secara otomatis bereaksi pada setuhan Kakashi, membuat suhu normalnya langsung meningkat.

Tanpa kesulitan, Kakashi mengenyahkan kaos tipis yang dikenakan Iruka, melemparnya begitu saja, tak peduli jatuh dimana. Iruka selalu saja membuatnya kesulitan menahan diri. Tak salah Kakashi memberikan seluruh hatinya pada pria ini. Pria dengan kelembutan dan kebaikan hati yang tulus. Mungkin itu yang membuat Kakashi mencintainya. Senyumnya, matanya, kehangatannya. Kehadiran ituka menutup sempurna lubang besar di hati Kakashi yang ada sejak lama.

"Kakashi."

Suara lirih Iruka membuat Kakashi semakin tak sabaran. Dia pun menyingkirkan semua kain pengganggu hingga kulit bertemu kulit.

Iruka memejamkan matanya begitu Kakashi menjelajahi seluruh tubuhnya. Setiap selnya berteriak menginginkan lebih, tapi tak ada suara yang sanggup keluar dari mulutnya. Seperti ada maga panas menggelak dalam tubuhnya merasakan sentuhan Kakashi yang tak penah gagal membuatnya hilang kendali.

"Ka-Kakashi…" kedua tangan Iruka memeluk erat tubuh pria yang tengah mencumbunya, memporak porandakan pertahanan dirinya, mengisi kekosongan dalam dirinya, menjadikannya utuh.

"Iruka… Iruka…"

Nama saling bersahutan, panas saling bersentuhan, nafas memburu tak beraturan. Sudah tak ada lagi logika, semua tertutup oleh kebutuhan raga dan keinginan jiwa untuk saling memiliki, untuk saling mencintai.

Jemari bertaut erat saat mereka membebaskan belenggu dalam raga, menghanyutkan diri dalam arus yang membawa mereka menuju dunia tanpa warna, tanpa suara… namun sempurna.

.

Lembut Kakashi mengecup kening Iruka dan menyelimutinya sebatas pundak, "tidurlah! Besok masih ada hari yang baru."

"Mmm…" Iruka merapat pada Kakashi, "apa besok kau mengambil misi lagi?"

"Mana mungkin. Aku mau libur satu-dua hari dulu. Lagipula tadi Sakura mengundangku makan siang, hitung-hitung reuni tim 7, sekalian Yamato dan Sai juga."

Hanya gumaman tak jelas yang terdengar dari Iruka sampai akhirnya pria itu tertidur dalam pelukan Kakashi.

"Ya ampun… dia ini benar-benar tanpa pertahanan," Kakashi menghela nafas panjang dan makin erat memeluk Iruka, "oyasumi.."

Serangga malam menyanyikan lagu sempurna untuk mengisi malam itu, menurunkan sedikit panas yang menyiksa sepanjang hari. Membuai siapapun yang mendengarnya untuk segera terlelap dalam mimpi yang terindah dan bersiap menyambut datangnya fajar.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**_THE END_**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Baiklaaaah~ proyek kelima untuk FUJOSHI INDEPENDENCE DAY #4 saya persembahkan kepada Pucca Hiruma yang sudah merikues ini pair. Semoga masih bisa diterima dan dinikmati. Lama ga nulis lemon, moga g geje deh jadinya.

Yak~ menunggu semua saran dan kritik di fic ini =)


End file.
